Trying To Be Noticed (PART 2)
by Fluffy Raikou-Sinful Snackbag
Summary: Pikachu has a crush on Oshawott, but Oshawott sees her as a rival for Ash. Can she get him to see her as a girl rather than an opponent? Rated T and will not change. AU fic. Pikachu's a girl. PikaWott, PikaBun, and SniWott! Part 1 can be found on MewLover54's page. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, people! If you are a MewLover54 fan, you might be familiar with this story. It was canceled, and I asked if I could finish it. I got a yes! So, here we are. Part two! I can't use the line-shift thingy, just a note.**

 **Ghost Animation: Whoop-dee-doo.**

 **Me: GA. You're really bad at using sarcasm.**

 **GA: Really?**

 **Me: Yes. Disclaimer!**

 **Oshawott: RaikouAwesome1234 doesn't own Pokemon.**

(Sparky's POV)

"... And that's how I met a baby Lugia." Sparky finished his long story.

Buneary smiled. "You're great at telling stories," she said. "I couldn't do something like that. Though, there was this really funny time when I froze Pikachu's trainer and then ran off."

Sparky laughed. "That was probably a highlight of your Sinnoh journey!" he exclaimed.

Buneary nodded. "She didn't take it so well at first, but now, we both laugh at it. Dawn and Ash, too."

"Well, it's funny."

"You got that right."

Buneary rested her chin in her paws. "How are we going to find the others?" she asked.

Sparky thought for a minute. "Pikachu and Emolga can sense my electricity, so I could shoot off sparks, it'll lead me to the nearest Electric type."

Buneary brightened. "Great idea! Nice thinking."

Sparky blushed a bit, his red cheeks helping cover it. _"Wow, she's cute when she's excited."_ he thought.

"Um, th-thanks." Sparky said. The voice in his head started yelling again. _"There you go again! Stuttering like an idiot!"_

Sparky mentally smacked himself. _"I'm trying! Now shut up and let me do this!"_

Sparky raised his tail, gathering signs of and Electric type. There was a strong pull, magnetic almost, coming from the west. Sparky turned and gathered electricity. Buneary took a step back. His cheeks began crackling. Taking a deep breath, he discharged electricity around him and aimed it to where the pull was coming from.

 _*****A Little Waffle Away (wait, what?)*****_

Tepig, Pansage, Axew, Scraggy, and Mime Jr. were still in the middle of the forest, without any clue of where they were. Emolga began groaning in pain again, her painkillers wearing off.

Tepig sighed again. "Pansage, isn't there anything you can do?"

Pansage shook his head. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Shit." Tepig mumbled.

Mime Jr. waddled over to the river, but jumped back when a random bolt of electricity flew out of the trees behind. "Look out!" he cried. Everyone jumped out of the way, exepting Emolga. She saw it coming, and put up her best defensive stance, but Tepig pushed her out if the way and got hit instead.

Emolga cried out, hitting her foot again, but scrambled back up and over to Tepig.

"Are you okay?" Emolga asked. "That's the second time you've tried to take attacks for me!"

Tepig nodded weakly, before staggering to his feet. "Honestly, Emolga. I'm fine. I wonder what that was?"

Mime Jr. shrugged. "Dunno. But it was too controlled to be natural. Emolga, maybe you could shoot a spark off that way?"

Pansage stared at him. "No offense, but I don't think I've ever heard you say something useful." Mime Jr. glared back.

Emolga stood back up, wincing as she put weight back on her foot, but nodded to Tepig. "DISCHARGE!" Emolga shouted. They hoped that the sparks would shoot off the way they came. Amazingly, they did, and after a while, they heard a triumphant, "Found them!" from the depths of the forest. Coming out from the forest on the other side of the river, were Sparky and Buneary.

"Sparky, you did it!" Buneary bounced around happily. She grabbed his paw and bounced across the river. Spatky's face blushed a deep shade of red.

Emolga exchanged a glance with Tepig after seeing Saprky's face. Tepig was trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

Meanwhile Buneary had finished bouncing across the river, still holding Sparky's paw. Sparky looked nervously at Buneary.

"Nice going, Sparky!" Buneary turned to face him, still smiling.

"Uh, i-ithe was n-nothing." Sparky stuttered. "I-it was the l-least I could do."

Tepig looked evilly at Emolga. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He said.

Emolga nodded. "I think so."

Tepig snickered. He walked up behind Sparky, who was too consumed with Buneary to notice. With a last glance at Emolga, Tepig butted Sparky from behind so he lost his balance. Sparky fell forward onto Buneary, onto the forest floor in a very awkward kiss.

Pansage, Mime Jr, and Emolga turned to look and burst out laughing. Let's just say they were in a very awkward position with extreme blushes on their faces.

Sparky quickly turned to Tepig, fuming.

What a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluffy: Yay, I wuv this story. And, if you believe this story is in good hands, I'm flattered! Hewwo, everyone!**

 **Everyone: Hewwo!**

 **Ghost Animation: Need chocolate. *Nomnomnooom***

 **Fluffy: NOOoOOoOoooooooOOOOOoOOOOOoOooo... I want chocolate, too! Before I wrestle with GA, I don't own Pokemon.**

"Flash, can you tell me where to find an Oran Berry bush you haven't eaten?"

That was Silver, talking to Flash. The Sylveon was scolding Flash for some reason or another.

Pikachu yawned and arose from her nap. Stretching, she observed what was going on.

Ice and Blade were sitting at the edge of the clearing, dozing in the early afternoon sun.

Flash and Silver were still arguing, the egoistic Flareon looking as if he were about to stalk off.

Harem and Luna were nowhere to be seen, but Pikachu thought she could hear them out in the forest, where Harem was teaching Luna something.

Oshawott and Riptide looked like they were having a friendly, but heated, argument. And, as expected, Snivy was dozing on a rock.

Pikachu decided to go start a conversation. She walked over to the base of the rock, only to see Snivy had opened her eyes a crack and was watching Riptide, softly sighing every thirty seconds or so.

Pikachu flunked down within range so that she could hear whatever Snivy may decide to say, but far enough so that Snivy wouldn't know she could hear.

Snivy smirked slightly. "Riptide is a lively thing..." she murmured, watching him tower over Oshawott, possibly giving a threat. "Wow..."

Pikachu chuckled. Now she barged in by walking over to Snivy, who saw her coming too late.

"Snivy, I know you're awake. No point trying to pretend."

Snivy opened on eye at her, then climbed down from the rock. "Did you need somthing?" Snivy asked crossly.

Pikachu nodded. "Actually, yes. How do you feel about Riptide?"

Snivy's eyes flew wide open. "U-uh, why do you ask?" She stuttered, trying to stall.

Pikachu crossed her arms and smirked. "Please. I've seen the way you look at him."

Snivy relaxed a bit. She turned and looked at the still arguing Oshawotts, looking distant. "I respect him." she murmured. "After his encounter with those Scyther and gaining his bad ear, he brushes it off like nothing."

Pikachu crossed her arms and grinned. "I understand how you're impressed."

Snivy smirked. "You think we should break them up?"

Pikachu nodded. "I'm getting Riptide." _"I wouldn't want to Thunderbolt Oshawott..."_ Pikachu added silently.

Snivy extended the vines from her neck and wrapped them around Oshawott. Pikachu grinned evilly as electricity crackled at her cheeks.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

A bolt of shocking electricity shot out towards Riptide, which sent him flying. A moment or two later, a fried Riptide lay moaning on the ground.

"Pikachu, you didn't need to do it that hard..." Snivy murmured.

Pikachu walked over to the fried Riptide. "Sorry about that. What were you and Oshawott arguing about?"

Riptide didn't respond, just continued to moan.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Oshawott asked Snivy.

"As okay as he'll ever be." Snivy said briskly.

Oshawott shrugged. "As for what we were arguing about," he scratched his head. "Good question."

Snivy facepalmed but failed miserably and smashed her nose.

Oshawott chuckled a little before saying, "That was about as amusing as watching Groudon and Kyogre share a hug."

Snivy rubbed her nose. "How should you know what Kyogre and Groudon look like when they hug?"

"Simple. I watched the Mega Evolution Special Act III."

Pikachu stared at him. She was used to hearing him say very weird things, but this was abnormal, even for Oshawott. "Oooookay then..."

Snivy wrapped a vine around his neck playfully. "You're messing with me right?"

Oshawott smirked. "That's what best friends are for. We mess with each other."

Suddenly a loud buzzing filled the air. Harem and Luna emerged from the bushes.

"Scyther!" Harem said breathlessly. Each Eeeveelution turned to look at him. Riptide leaped to his feet.

"Scyther?! Where?!" he shouted.

A circle of Scyther suddenly appeared around the Eeveelutions. They scrambled over to where Pikachu, Riptide, Oshawott and Snivy were.

Flash smirked. "I could take 'em all down."

Silver smacked him with a ribbon. "Shut up and focus."

 **Fluffy: Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnn!**

 **GA: No need for the Dramatic Cat to be here.**

 **Fluffy: *Confused* He's not.**

 **GA: *Rolls eyes* You know the drill. Review please, no flames!**


End file.
